


Era uma ideia

by Ofneons



Series: Estou a viver no momento [1]
Category: Frágil (RTP)
Genre: F/F, deve estar só péssimo, mas nao revi, obriguei me a escrever
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofneons/pseuds/Ofneons
Summary: Um possível começo da relação que aparece na série, e uma possível continuação, talvez, um dia. Sem revisões e provavelmente ligeiramente OC, mas é o que se tem.





	Era uma ideia

"Olha, então..." Alba fala sempre com Francisca a olhar-lhe ou profundamente nos olhos ou completamente para o lado, evitando-a, o que torna quase impossível ter um momento normal de breve contacto visual com ela, ou pelo menos é isso que Francisca sente, enquanto finge que não está perfeitamente consciente de que Alba está a tentar olhá-la nos olhos, "Amanhã queres passar lá por casa?" 

As tranças delas estão presas por uma mais fina e não mexem, mas Francisca tem metade do cabelo a chatear-lhe a cara e demora um segundinho a responder, até porque não sabe o que lhe dizer. Se a M&M lá estivesse, provavelmente acharia ótima ideia que Francisca não ficasse trancada em casa com um supervisor o dia todo, se calhar até apoiaria que continuasse a falar com alguém que verdadeiramente percebe aquilo que se passou. E, de qualquer maneira, também não tem nada melhor para fazer, até porque pintar não vai, certamente. 

"Olha. Pode ser, era uma ideia," escapa-se-lhe o controlo e acaba por olhar para Alba e lá está ela, a focar-lhe a atenção toda, "Às vezes tens um olhar bué intenso. É mesmo estranho."

"Sabes o que é que é estranho?"

"O quê?"

"Acho que aquele gajo ali 'tá a mijar."

"Ai! Que nojo!" Francisca pega-lhe na mão e mal se apercebe para onde estão a correr, mas acabam à saída do parque, de mãos semi-dadas a cair ao longo do corpo, sem fôlego, a rir, "Só me acontecem merdas estranhas contigo."

Alba encolhe os ombros. A camisola dela não os tapa e Francisca nota na marca leve do biquíni que lhe atravessa as clavículas. É ridículo Alba ser tão bonita que Francisca às vezes tem de se relembrar de não ficar a olhar sem saber muito bem se quer ter o corpo dela ou se...

"Então, vá, manda-me mensagem quando acordares e combinamos," e Alba não sorri, mas inclina a cabeça para a frente, como se ajudasse a ouvir a resposta de Francisca. 

"Uh, yah, okay," as palavras saem-lhe esquisitas, como se tivesse sido apanhada a fazer algo de errado. Às vezes, Francisca gagueja quando ergue a voz, mas nunca lhe tinha faltado assim sem motivo aparente. 

Quando volta a olhá-la, Alba já sorri, mas não na direção dela. Fixa, em vez dela, uma senhora corcunda do outro lado da rua, mais velha que o ópio e que passeia um cãozinho ridículo, tremeliquento, calçada a cima. Está vestida de cor-de-laranja dos pés à cabeça e distrai Francisca por um momento, fá-la rir. 

"E se a seguíssemos?" sugere Francisca, sabendo que Alba sabe exatamente de quem fala, "Quer dizer - o raio é que faz uma velhota ao sol com 35ºC à sombra, de fato de treino laranja e com um Chihuahua?"

"Só pode ser um sinal," Alba acompanha a brincadeira, chega até a dar um passo à frente, preparando-se para atravessar a passadeira, e vira-se para Francisca, com aquele sorriso estupidamente branco, tirado de um anúncio qualquer de pasta de dentes americano, "Vens ou não?"

Francisca não hesita; segue-a. Às vezes, chega a ponderar se não seguiria Alba para qualquer lado. 

\-------------

"Entra! Entra! Entra!" Alba sussurra entre gargalhadas, trancando a porta atrás de Francisca e finalmente deixando-se, num dueto com ela, rir. Francisca encosta-se à porta velha da entrada com os olhos fechados e a rir tão alto que Alba se preocupa por momentos com os vizinhos. Tem o batom borratado no canto da boca e o lenço, antes bem preso no cabelo, um pouco bambo entre os caracóis despenteados. Está só de top, o casaco à volta da cintura fina. Parece desconfortável. 

"Ai. Alba," Francisca pousa-lhe a mão no ombro e tenta recuperar o folgo. A linha que o braço de Francisca faz do seu ombro ao de Alba parece fechá-las num quarto bem mais pequeno do que a entrada do apartamento de Alba, como se de repente estivessem muito mais perto. Que mão tão fria. Francisca engole em seco, parece nervosa, mas contente, "Nunca mais me deixes decidir o caminho." 

"Nunca mais," Alba mente. Ela sabe muito bem que se a Francisca lhe pedisse para ir num cruzeiro, dentro de um barco, em água e mais nada durante anos, ía. Francisca continua a rir-se e a barriga exposta contrai. Alba nunca tinha percebido como é que alguém que tão pouco exercício faz tem aquele corpo, mas depois de passar o dia com ela, assume que talvez seja de fugir dos sarilhos onde se mete, dos medos, de correr de euforia e só porque pode. Alba questiona-se se ela faz sequer pausas no meio de toda a confusão para comer alguma coisa de jeito, ou se deixa o seu estômago ser regulado pela fome que a erva dá quando a fuma, ao fim do dia, "Tens fome? Estou a morrer."

"Tenho. Tens cerveja?"

Alba já está a entrar cozinha a dentro quando pára para olhar para trás e lhe levantar uma sobrancelha. Francisca ainda não parou de sorrir. 

"'Tás parva? Claro que tenho. Anda. Senta-te aí, bebe água que ainda desfaleces."

\----

"Não sei se me consigo mexer. Estava tão bom," Francisca queixa-se, agarrada à barriga como se não estivesse mais satisfeita do que nos últimos dois anos juntos.

"Não mexas, então," Alba sugere, esticando-se para chegar ao comando da televisão e ligá-la. Estão a dar notícias. Mortes, futebol, desastres, política repetida-

"Ai, isso não," Francisca levanta-se, de repente, e puxa pela manta preta até ao pescoço nu, "Não aguento mais catástrofes."

Alba olha-a, de lado, mas Francisca tem os olhos fixados no ecrã, grandes e escuros. As maças do rosto bem definidas estão marcadas da luz azul da televisão no quarto escuro e, tortuosamente, quando se endireitou, Francisca acabou com o ombro mesmo encostado à cabeça de Alba. A vontade dela é encostá-la lá. Talvez não faça mal. Alba pousa a têmpora no ombro seminu de Francisca e seleciona o botão que diz "Netflix". 

Francisca estende a mão. 

"Posso?"

"Vais pôr o quê?"

Finalmente, Francisca olha para baixo, olha Alba nos olhos. Parece cansada agora que está sentada e coberta de mantas. Talvez o descanso lhe faça mal. Alba, por exemplo, dorme mal desde aquele dia. Às vezes é difícil de acreditar que essa situação foi o que trouxe Francisca para a sua vida. Alba nunca se sentiu só, apenas solidária, mas agora que conhece Francisca, não tê-la por perto é como se tivesse perdido algo. 

Esquecem-se as duas de falar, por um momento, ficam só a olhar. Francisca repara que Alba está a usar maquilhagem desde de manhã, um contorno suave a lápis castanho nos olhos, um pouco de rímel. Ela não precisa de se encher de base, como Francisca precisa. Talvez tenha menos a esconder, mesmo que não fale tanto como Francisca. Alba, por sua vez, não pensa em nada, esquece-se só que olhar assim abertamente para alguém nunca é inocente.   
É Francisca quem quebra o silêncio, olhando para baixo, para o comando, e depois para a televisão e tossindo, como se estivesse a limpar a vergonha dos pulmões.

"Estava a pensar pôr um filme qualquer," explica, baixinho, "há uma comédia nova para putos que parece horrorosa." 

"É tarde, se calhar um filme é muito tempo..." Alba arrepende-se logo após falar, fica só na esperança de que Francisca não pense que está a ser expulsa, "ou podias ficar cá, sem stresses. Para não gastares dinheiro no Uber." 

"Yah, poupar dinheiro é importante." 

"Yah."

Francisca tosse outra vez e seleciona o tal filme, ou pelo menos Alba assume que seja quando a narração estereotípica começa. É sobre um rapaz no secundário, que realidade tão distante da delas. Alba volta a pousar a cabeça no ombro de Francisca, mas antes que relaxe, ela mexe-se. Afunda-se no sofá para ficar mais confortável, debaixo da manta as suas pernas cruzadas raspam as de Alba. Depois de se encostar, a cabeça de Alba está mais no pescoço dela do que no ombro. 

O filme pouco ou nada diz. Todos os momentos são previsíveis e a história é repetitiva, mas Francisca comenta na mesma, chama de "parvos" aos rapazes da equipa de futebol e de "cabra" à rapariga que decide sabotar a personagem principal. Alba ri-se.

"Estás mesmo empenhada neste desastre, não estás?" Pergunta, séria. Separam-se uma da outra o suficiente para se olharem. Francisca parece ofender-se ligeiramente com a pergunta.

"Estou a viver no momento," reclama. Afinal, está só a brincar. Tem um tom de gozo bonito, calmo, "Investir emocionalmente neste género de filme é sempre uma boa ideia."

"E tu tens poucas dessas," Alba continua a provocá-la, consegue até beliscá-la debaixo da manta, de lado, na barriga fina. A resposta de Francisca é um cair de queixo chocado, mas brincalhão. 

"Tive pelo menos duas ideias boas na vida," gaba-se, desviando o olhar como quem se ofende. 

"Conta-me lá. Uma é teres ido comer comigo, deixa-me adivinhar," a brincadeira pára quando Francisca a encara, novamente, sem uma pinga de riso no rosto, mas ainda calma. Morrem-lhe as palavras na garganta, mas o cérebro não pára sob a observação de Francisca. Ela senta-se mais direita. 

"Eu ía dizer ir viver com a M&M e despedir-me, mas talvez ter ido contigo tenha sido mais inteligente do que me despedir," Francisca admite, "não sei que merda fazer agora da vida."

Alba suspira. Aproxima-se ligeiramente de Francisca e sente a voz a subir-lhe novamente à garganta. Com todo o carinho que consegue, respira fundo e fala.

"Por hoje ficas comigo, amanhã, logo se vê," e inclina-se para a frente e, sem nunca deixar olhar Francisca nos olhos, avança, determinada, até as suas testas se tocarem. Num gesto só, beijam-se: nenhuma sabe muito bem se avançou sozinha ou se avançaram juntas, mas acabam no mesmo sítio, por breves momentos, sem mexer os lábios ou as pálpebras cerradas, apenas as mãos se aproximam do que conseguem agarrar na paralisia do momento: Alba a nuca de Francisca, exposta pelo carrapito desarrumado, e Francisca o joelho de Alba, debaixo da manta fininha. Separam-se após alguns segundos e nenhuma diz nada, mas ambas sorriem. 

"Devias mostrar-me o teu quarto."


End file.
